


I Knew I Loved You

by RamonasDestiny



Category: Hustlers (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamonasDestiny/pseuds/RamonasDestiny
Summary: Inspired by Savage Garden's "I Knew I Loved You". Ramona has something special planned.
Relationships: Destiny (Hustlers) & Ramona Vega, Destiny (Hustlers)/Ramona Vega
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	I Knew I Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters or song.
> 
> All rights go to respective owners.

“Desti, sweetie c’mon. Let’s go! We’re going to be late”, Ramona bellowed upstairs to Destiny who just finished buttoning up her coat.

‘OK, OK. I’m coming. Hold your horses, babe!”, Destiny laughed.

Ramona told her the previous day she was taking the next few days off work due to the “blizzard”. Truth be told, Ramona hated cold weather, but loved the snow regardless. She would much rather be tucked away with a water bottle and steaming hot cup of tea. Any excuse to hide away in the warmth of their two-story home with her girl would be enough to convince her to stay home, really. It was snowing, yes, but it wasn’t a blizzard. Ramona had been exaggerating and emphasising for weeks now that she wanted to get away for a few days, and Destiny wondered what Ramona had up her sleeve. She could sense her girl was up to something.

All Ramona said to her the day before was to “pack warm clothes and don’t ask any questions”. Destiny did exactly that and wandered down the stairs to meet her love.

Ramona already had the car packed up and a special something tucked away in her coat pocket. She turned to look out the window to check on their daughters; Ramona had let Mercedes and Annabelle in on her plans and they agreed to babysit Juliette and Lily. the two girls were so excited to spend “a little holiday” with their Aunties.

“Baby, the girls they’re waiti— Wow!”, Ramona says.

Destiny appears wearing an extremely tight pair of jeans, silver boots and Annabelle’s turtle neck from that one family Christmas years before along with her beloved grandmother’s pearl necklace. Her hair was out, soft curls around her shoulders. She glowed, and Ramona had never seen a more beautiful sight.

“You’re beautiful, baby,'' she said simply.

“Aww, you are such a sweet talker, my love,'' Destiny paused. “You’re not so bad yourself, hot stuff”, winking, Destiny pressed a small kiss on Ramona’s lips and the two headed out the door.

Ramona watched her girl swing her hips towards the car as she laughed at something the girls were doing. Ramona never grew tired of seeing Destiny smile - it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

Caught in her daze, Destiny says to Ramona, “You alright? Off with the fairies, are ya? I’m ready if you are, hon”.

“Oh, I’m fine - just excited for this break. We’ve really needed this. And, I’ve been ready since the crack of dawn, tending to my girls’ needs”, Ramona replied with a cheeky wink.

Destiny started up the engine and began the 20 minute car ride to Annabelle and Mercedes house. She still didn’t know exactly where Ramona had booked this trip, and spent most of the car ride silently guessing. The two girls were in the back, laughing and singing their favourite songs, as Destiny glanced over to Ramona and couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of her.

Ramona, humming quietly to herself as the radio played a sweet love song as she looked out the window. Her hair blowing gently in the winter breeze as the cool air caressed her face. She looked peaceful - happy, content. Like all the pieces of her life had fallen into place. Destiny reached across and gently took Ramona’s hand in hers, interlocking their slender fingers. Ramona’s gaze shifted towards the centre console at their joined hands and she smiled at Destiny.

In passing, they each mentioned how they loved the feel of the others’ hand in theirs. Just a simple gesture such as hand holding made each woman feel safe, protected and loved. Ramona marveled in their difference in sizes. Destiny’s smaller, supple hand fit perfectly with hers, the way her fingers curled into the crevice of her own. Destiny loved Ramona’s hands; they were strong, yet gentle and she would never tire of holding them.

Destiny kissed Ramona’s hand as they pulled in to the drive of Mercedes and Annabelle’s.

“Wassup, my bitches!” Mercedes called out.

“Babe, seriously. Kids. Language”, Annabelle scolded with a tap on Mercedes’ butt.

“Sorry, love”, Mercedes pouted.

“Hey girls!” Ramona and Destiny each laughed.

Juliette and Lily ran to their Aunties as their mothers grabbed the bags from the car.

“Here babe, let me”, Destiny offered to take the bags inside and help get the girls settled as Ramona thanked their friends.

“Aww, thank you baby”, Ramona said, kissing her cheek.

Mercedes and Annabelle watched Ramona watch Destiny walk inside. Ramona exuded happiness and it was evident on her face.

“Sooo, you gonna propose tonight? How are you gonna do it? Where’s the ring?”, Annabelle clapped her hands excitedly.

Mercedes wrapped her arm around her shoulders to calm her down.

“Shush, woman!”, she laughed.

Ramona peered towards the door incase Destiny ventured out. She reached into her coat pocket and retrieved the ring box.

Mercedes let out a little squeal and Annabelle covered her mouth.

Ramona laughed as she opened the box to reveal a stunning white gold ring, encrusted with tiny diamonds surrounding a blue topaz in a triangular shape.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? You think she’ll say yes? What if she says no? I’m absolutely shitting myself”, Ramona remarked.

“Girl, calm down. After everything you’ve been through, Destiny has loved you and has never stopped loving you! Pull yourself together, Mamma. She’s gonna day yes”, Mercedes said.

“It’s gorgeous! She’s definitely gonna say yes”, Annabelle agreed.

“But, if she doesn’t - I’ll marry you myself, girl! That ring is the bomb”, Mercedes joked.

Annabelle slapped her arm, jokingly as Ramona’s hand began to sweat.

“I’ve got everything planned. Just, wish me luck”, she said.

Destiny appeared as Ramona places the box back in her pocket. The girls trailed behind, wanting to say goodbye to their mothers.

“Ok, my munchkins. Have fun with your Aunties and we will see you in a few days. We love you”, Ramona said, hugging each daughter.

Turning towards Annabelle and Mercedes, Ramona winked. Destiny handed her the keys as she said goodbye to her friends.

“She won’t tell me where we’re going. Do you guys know?”, Destiny quizzed.

“Nope. Just go, enjoy yourselves and have fun”, Annabelle said, however she couldn’t wipe the huge smile spread across her face.

“Yeah girl, have fun!”, Mercedes winked at Ramona. Ramona laughed and rolled her eyes.

Destiny hugged her friends as she climbed into the car.

Driving down the bustling highway, Ramona reached for the radio. A sweet love song came on which made her smile. It was one of Destiny’s favourites - Lonestar’s “Amazed” played softly as she began to hum.

Destiny closed her eyes, memories of the last 11 years came flooding back. Everything from the moment she laid eyes on Ramona, to the moment they met on Moves’ rooftop, to the scheme and the moment she took the plea deal. There were days when she couldn’t believe Ramona forgave her. After her probation ended, Destiny and Ramona reunited, then one year later, they each proclaimed their love and it has been smooth sailing and beautifully intense ever since. Destiny loved Ramona so deeply, she was often overcome with so many emotions. She couldn’t imagine a life without her ever again, and made a promise to herself to never let her go again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ramona, who had reached over to caress the side of her face. Destiny hummed and turned her head on Ramona’s hand. Kissing her palm, Destiny took her hand in hers.

Ramona smiles and said, “What’s on your mind baby?”.

“You. I love you, Ramona”, Destiny said, full of sincerity.

“Oh baby, I love you too”, Ramona said much the same.

A calming silence bestowed upon them for half an hour. Each stealing glances and smiles between them before Destiny spoke.

“Ok, where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise, if I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise”, Ramona reasoned.

“Yeah, yeah, you”, Destiny laughed.

Ramona places her hand in Destiny’s lap as the two sang quietly to another song on the radio. Destiny played with Ramona’s fingers for the remainder of the trip, and Ramona silently thanked the car God’s for blessing her with an automatic vehicle. She loved Destiny playing with her hands.

An hour and a half later, it dawned on Destiny that they were heading to Ramona’s childhood getaway in the mountains. She always said she wanted to see the place that meant so much to Ramona.

“Wow! Babe, this is beautiful!”, she proclaimed as she stepped out of the car.

Taking it all in, Destiny noted the trees, dusted with snow, and the amazing view of fields below, horses grazing in the distance. A sense of calm washed over her as the winter sun gently kissed her face. The sounds of birds chirping and an eagle soaring high above all contributed to this wonderful feeling.

She didn’t register Ramona approaching her from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing her head on her shoulder.

“Surprise, beautiful”, Ramona said.

Destiny hugged the arms wrapped tightly around her and turned slightly to face her love.

“Sweetheart, this is beautiful”, Destiny said.

The two shared a brief, but loving kiss and Ramona took her hand to lead her inside.

Inside was chique yet rustic interior, hardwood floors with minimal vintage lighting. A couch covered with comfortable pillows and blankets, a huge fireplace in the corner of the living room. The kitchen was large and spacious, and the bedroom was cute and cozy.

Destiny always had a picture in her mind of what the cabin would be like, and it was nothing like she expected. It was better. She knew Ramona had loved rustic interior, but during their stint as strippers, she never saw rustic pieces in her apartment. Instead, everything was white, tasteful and modern. Here, everything was so stripped back and unique. This was Ramona.

Ramona gave her a quick tour after placing their bags inside the bedroom and went about unpacking the food for her special dinner. Destiny unpacked their clothes and unwrapped a special something. Hanging it up, she smiled, remembering when Ramona gifted it to her. She held on to that for years, and decided to bring it with her on their romantic getaway.

Hearing pots and pans in the kitchen, Destiny closed the closet door in search of Ramona.

“Need a hand?”, she asked.

Ramona smiled and accepted her offer of help.

There was no TV in the cabin, just a radio which had been playing more love songs. Ramona and Destiny only listened to love songs these days, gone were the days of hip-hop and bubblegum pop tunes.

The two women danced around the other, chopping, cutting, dicing and slicing, stealing kisses and stolen glances every now and then.

Once their dinner was placed in the oven, Destiny swooped in, taking Ramona in her arms, dancing her around the room to Selena’s “Dreaming of You”.

Ramona couldn’t wipe the smile off her face; she couldn’t remember being this happy. She would go through everything again, if it meant Destiny coming back to her. Looking into bright, beautiful eyes, she saw her past, her present, and her future. Destiny was the only person Ramona ever truly loved. Ever since the day they reunited, Ramona didn’t ever want to go through life without her again.

Swaying slowly to the music, Destiny twirled Ramona, failing slightly as her shorter arms gave way. Ramona, laughing, turned to twirl Destiny, who was taken by surprise as she was ‘dipped’.

Wrapping her arms around her from behind, Ramona kissed the side of Destiny’s head, swayed gently and hummed to the rest of the song. The two had found their happy place, in each others arms; each thinking how lucky they were to have found each other again.

The song ended and Destiny turned in her arms. A stray hair fell from Ramona’s messy bun, so Destiny reached up to tuck it behind her ear, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Time flew by rather quickly. The two laughing, joking and talking, just happy to be in the others’ company in a much needed break.

Serving up the creamy chicken and mushroom pasta bake, Destiny and Ramona sat at the rustic tabletop, discussing their daughters.

“It won’t be long before Juju finds a boyfriend”, Ramona said before chewing her food.

“Well, lets just hope he treats her well. If he doesn’t, we’ll rain a shitstorm down on him”, Destiny remarked.

“Yeah, Hustlers 2.0, babe?”, Ramona said.

“I just couldn’t stand the thought of our girls being mistreated,'' said Destiny.

“I know baby, me too. We’ll be there whenever they need us. Lily is a sweet girl; takes after her Mamma”, Ramona smiled.

Destiny blushed.

“I mean, Juliette is growing into an amazing young woman. Look at her Mamma, `` she said, gesturing for Ramona to come closer with her index finger.

Leaning in as if to kiss her, Destiny swerved sideways to dodge Ramona. Instead, she took the dirty dishes to the sink. Ramona pouted, however, letting her eyes wander appreciatively over Destiny’s form.

“Yo, Vega. You gonna help me or gawk at me all night?”, Destiny teased, watching Ramona’s reflection through the window.

“Would it be that bad?”, Ramona quizzed.

Destiny giggled and turned around to throw soapy suds at her girl. Ramona gasped, standing to approach the sink. Reaching in, she covered her hand and wiped it along Destiny’s face. Laughing, Destiny threw more bubbles at Ramona, who then kissed her ferociously.

Out of breath, the two continued to wash up together.

Ramona walked away for a few minutes to place some more wood in the fireplace, leaving Destiny to dry and put the plates away.

Tidying up the living room, Ramona then began to put her plan into action. Lighting candles sporadically around the room, scattering rose petals on the ground leading from the living room to the bedroom, and putting the CD in the player, she then proceeded to time the “black out”.

“Babe?”, Destiny called.

“Yeah, hon?”, Ramona answered.

“Can you please give me a hand?”, she said.

“Coming, my love,'' Ramona declared.

Stepping back, she smiled, proud of her work. It was only a matter of time before....

Walking back into the kitchen, Ramona helped Destiny put the last of the dishes away.

Feeling tired and in need of a cuddle, Destiny approached Ramona, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“So…”, Destiny said.

“So…”, Ramona mimicked.

“What do you want to do now? I’m beat”, Destiny claimed.

“Mmm...I don’t know, baby. We coul—”, she said.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered and went out.

Immediately, Destiny tensed, holding Ramona tighter.

“Ramona, what just happened?”`` she asked.

“Aww, it looks like the lights went out,'' she said.

“No shit,'' said Destiny.

“I’ll go and check the fuse box”, Ramona offered, knowing Destiny would take the bait.

“No, don’t leave me. I’m scared. Stay with me, `` she pleaded.

“OK, baby. I’ll protect you. Come with me”, she said.

Leading her into the living room, Ramona sat on the couch with Destiny climbing into her lap. Whispering sweet nothings into her ear, Destiny relaxed, instantly feeling calmer, safer. She has always been afraid of blackouts. It all started when her Mother left her at a young age. A deadly storm swept through New York the night she was left with her Grandma. She found comfort by sitting on her Grandmother’s lap as she sang lullabies to her. Ramona knew this, and decided to play on this quirk, but not in a cruel way. She did it so Destiny could feel protected, nurtured and truly loved in a way she had never felt before. And Destiny did.

Suddenly, music began to play. Ramona had been secretly holding the CD player remote, ready to play Savage Garden’s “I Knew I Loved You”.

“Desti? Dance with me?”, she asked.

Destiny smiled as Ramona pulled her off the couch. Wrapping her arms around Destiny’s waist, Ramona thought to herself, this is it.

Destiny, in turn placed her arms around Ramona’s shoulders, breathing in her frangipani perfume. Heaven, she thought.

Swaying gently, closely, each woman thought of what this song meant to them. It was easily “their song”. Ramona knew from the second she laid eyes on Destiny, she was in love. She felt this fierce lightning bolt course through her veins at the thought of being with and loving Destiny. She was undeniably protective and insanely jealous when Johnny came in to the picture. Just when she thought she gained enough courage to tell Destiny of her true feelings, she slips away, straight into Johnny’s arms. That tore her apart. When they lost touch after the crash, Ramona fell into a rut. She missed Destiny terribly. She didn’t know if she’d ever see her again. She would have given anything to hold her again…

On the same day they reunited in the club, Ramona took Juliette to school. Just after she dropped her off, she saw something that reminded her of Destiny. A warm feeling spread through her, which she shook off. Turning on the radio to distract her, “I Knew I Loved You” began to play.

**Maybe it's intuition**  
**But some things you just don't question**  
**Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant**  
**And there it goes,**  
**I think I found my best friend**  
**I know that it might sound**  
**More than a little crazy**  
**But I believe**

**I knew I loved you before I met you**  
**I think I dreamed you into life**  
**I knew I loved you before I met you**  
**I have been waiting all my life**

Pulling over, she cried, something she hadn’t done in a long time. She wondered if that was a sign. Later that day, she waltzed into the club, immediately clapping eyes on Destiny. It was fate. She fell in love with her all over again.

**There's just no rhyme or reason**  
**Only the sense of completion**  
**And in your eyes, I see**  
**The missing pieces I'm searching for**  
**I think I've found my way home**  
**I know that it might sound**  
**More than a little crazy**  
**But I believe**

Now or never, Vega. She thought.

“Destiny, I love you”, Ramona said.

There was something in that little statement that took Destiny aback. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“I love you, too, Ramona”, she said.

Rubbing her thumb on Destiny’s back, Ramona spoke softly.

“I’m so lucky. You’re an amazing woman, Destiny. You are so special, I don’t even think you realise it. You’re fucking gorgeous, funny, uniq—”, Ramona said.

Destiny laughed and said “says you, hon”.

“No, baby. I’m serious. You’re this unstoppable force. You’ve come so far over the years and I’m so proud of you. We have weathered many storms together. We were hurricanes once. I went to a dark place after the charges; a part of me died when we lost everything. When I lost you. Then one day, we reunited and I was whole again. I finally got my chance to tell you how I truly feel, and I was so scared because...because I was ready to take on the world once again, for you. For us”, she said.

Destiny listened intently, but it was clear Ramona hadn’t finished talking, so she waited.

“Everything I did after I met you was because I wanted to protect you. I loved you fiercely from the moment we met. I have never felt like that before, and when you came into my life, you turned it upside down and made it a whole lot better. I realised I didn’t have to be scared anymore, because I sensed you felt the same. We were just too caught up in everything to take that extra step. In the grand scheme of things, maybe it was for the best. I mean, can you imagine us together in prison uniforms? We’d rock it”, Ramona laughed.

“You coming back into my life put things into perspective for me. I knew I still wanted to protect you, to love you, to hold you and be with you forever. To know you felt the same had me elated. Being your girl officially for the last two years has been everything I’ve ever wanted and more. I have never had someone love me as much as you have, and I am so grateful, baby. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, and my love for you has only grown stronger every day. We have already made so many memories together, we’ve built our home with love and our two beautiful daughters. I’ve realised I’ve got everything I’ve always wanted. I’m so lucky. And that’s because of you”, she said.

Continuing, she said:

“I don’t want to spend another second apart from you, Destiny. When we are not together, my heart aches for you. I miss you so much but it’s silly ‘cause I know you’ll be home soon. But that just proves how deeply I feel for you. You are everything to me. My best friend, my deepest, truest and only love. You make me so happy, honey. I don’t want to waste anymore time; we’ve done enough of that over the years. I just know I want to be with you forever more, my love, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy”, she paused, tears filling her eyes.

Stepping back, Ramona got down on one knee, and slowly opened the ring box.

Destiny gasped and covered her mouth, tears also pricking at her eyes.

Taking Destiny’s hand in her’s, Ramona said:

“I love you, Destiny. Will you marry me, baby?”, she asked crying, her face so open and honest, it nearly knocked Destiny over.

Hiding a huge smile behind her hand, Destiny wiped tears from her eyes.

Nodding, she laughed and exclaimed:

“YES! Yes, I’ll marry you!”.

Ramona laughed happily, placing the ring on Destiny’s finger.

Kissing the jewellery-adorned hand, Ramona stood up with Destiny’s help.

Shaking, crying and laughing, the two shared a loving kiss. Destiny wiped tears from Ramona’s eyes and Ramona held her closer.

Just then, the lights came back on.

Destiny looked around and saw the rose petals and pillows and blankets set up around the fireplace.

Looking into Ramona’s eyes, she smiled a 10000 watt smile and leaned forward to place another adoring, loving kiss on her lips.

“I love you so much, Ramona. You make me so happy. If anyone, I’m the lucky one. Every day, I can’t believe that someone as beautiful and gracious and as caring as you loves someone like me. I can’t wait to be your wife!”, she said, looking at the ring.  
Ramona watched her face, placing a finger under her chin and said:

“We’re both lucky”

The two shared another kiss, and Destiny realised Ramona deliberately played their song.

“Aww, you played ‘I Knew I Love You’”, she said. She knew the significance.

“Of course I did, baby”, Ramona replied.

Leading her over to the mountain of pillows and blankets, Ramona played the song again.

The two made love into the early hours of the morning, before falling asleep in each others’ arms.

Song used: _“I Knew I Love You” by Savage Garden._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first fic.  
Not sure if I should write another or keep going.


End file.
